Delayed response
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Naruto nunca ha sentido incomodidad hacia la homosexualidad de Sasuke, es más, su "amistad" no se dio de una manera normal. Pero las cosas dan un giro inesperado cuando comparten un departamento juntos y sus seguidores en youtube comienzan a shippear algo llamado "NaruSasu". / Youtuber AU, Yaoi, NaruSasu.
1. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic... iba, a participar en el "Reto: No Homo, bro." del Foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Summary:** Naruto nunca ha sentido incomodidad hacia la homosexualidad de Sasuke, es mas, su "amistad" no se dio de una manera normal. Pero las cosas dan un giro inesperado cuando comparten un departamento juntos y sus seguidores en youtube comienzan a shippear algo llamado "NaruSasu".

 **Advertencias:** AU, Yaoi.

* * *

 **Delayed response**

* * *

 **-The dense blond haired dobe.**

 _Christmas Special ;-)._

Jueves por la tarde en un pequeño café a la vuelta de la universidad. La música era movida pero suave. El volumen ideal para que se llevarán a cabo las conversaciones, y Naruto en especial agradeció esto.

Rodeado por algunos viejos amigos de la secundaria, nuevos conocidos, y personas que nunca había visto en su vida, se sentía cada vez más que atraído a la idea de usar la cámara de su teléfono celular para grabar la ocasión. Probablemente terminaría quedándose sin espacio en su tarjeta de memoria pero no había creído prudente traer consigo la costosa y nueva cámara de video que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir.

Aunque en realidad fue Sakura la que prácticamente le hizo ver —a base de un par de golpes— que debería cuidar más sus cosas, especialmente si se trataba de algo tan valioso que planeaba usar con mucha frecuencia. El rubio ya lo sabía e insistía ser perfectamente capaz de evitar cualquier accidente o pelea que pudiera resultar en la inminente destrucción del objeto en sí, argumento que ganó la pelirrosa al remarcar como Naruto suele volverse más torpe —si no es que idiota— de lo normal al ingerir bebidas alcohólicas.

Y lo último era, en pocas palabras, el plan de esa noche.

—¡Hola a todos!

Varios "hola" provenientes por parte de los demás ocupantes de la mesa no se hicieron esperar. El rubio procuró que el grupo entero estuviera visible por un par de segundos antes de enfocar de nuevo la cámara a su rostro.

—Es veinte de diciembre. Ya falta poco para navidad y no sé si pueda hacer un especial así que ¡Feliz Navidad dattebayo!

—¿Tienes que hacer eso aquí? —El rubio se apresuró en enfocar al dueño de esa voz. Al ser todo improvisado nunca se sabía cuando algo sucedería así que Naruto había tomado como costumbre grabar todo lo que pudiera y eliminar las partes aburridas después—. Pudiste grabar la introducción en tu casa, que problemático.

—¡No seas un aguafiestas, Shikamaru! —Proclamó Ino con gran entusiasmo golpeándolo con demasiada fuerza en la espalda, ganándose así una mirada molesta por parte del genio y vago oficial del grupo. Mirada que tan solo duró un segundo antes de que este encontrara muy problemático permanecer molesto—. ¡Desde hoy somos libres!

Aquella proclamación llamó la atención de los demás presentes en el establecimiento y un grito de júbilo general no se hizo esperar. Naruto soltó una carcajada y volvió a enfocarse a sí mismo en la cámara, una sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro.

—¡Por fin libres! !¡Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno-ttebayo! Iré a visitar a mis padres así que pueden estar ya esperando un nuevo vlog para año nuevo. —Naruto se detuvo un segundo para mostrarse pensativo—. O tal vez después de año nuevo, depende de cuanto tiempo me demoré editando el video-ttebayo.

Sakura soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—Eso dices todo el tiempo pero siempre terminas haciendo los deberes a un lado para editar tus videos.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto Sakura-chan! ¡Soy un hombre responsable-ttebayo!

—¡Pero hay pruebas! —Se incluyó Ino de nuevo en la conversación—. Sé que el último video que subiste lo hiciste y editaste el día anterior a tu exámen de Historia del Derecho. Eso demuestra que te importan más tus seguidores que tu carrera universitaria.

—Honestamente no sé si sentirme orgullosa o enojada con él sobre lo último que acabas de decir Ino. —Expresó la pelirrosa soltando un suspiro y viéndose derrotada ante el incorregible actuar de su mejor amigo.

Naruto abrió su boca para preguntar cómo exactamente Ino podía saber eso solo para terminar cerrándola. A estas alturas había llegado a pensar que la Yamanaka simplemente tenía ojos y oídos por todas partes, cosa que le causaba escalofríos porque si sabía lo que hacía en su habitación ¿existía la posibilidad de que Ino también haya puesto cámaras en su baño?

Definitivamente no quería pensar más en ello.

—¡Tal vez me distraigo un poco pero me va bien en mis clases dattebayo!

—¡Ja! ¡Apuesto a que tiene D en todos sus cursos! —Dijo por primera vez Kiba, quien hasta ese entonces había estado ocupado acercarse no muy sutilmente a Shino, que por su parte tomaba en silencio su café y ignoraba la forma en la que la mano de Kiba se había posado en su muslo. O tal vez no lo ignoraba pero con Shino nadie nunca sabía con seguridad.

—¡Para que sepan tengo una A-ttebayo!

Inmediatamente todos le prestaron atención. Sus expresiones denotaban sorpresa.

—¿En que clase Naruto-kun? —Fue lo que preguntó Hinata con gran curiosidad.

Después de estar todo el tiempo callada y sonriendo de forma nerviosa ante la forma de actuar de los amigos de Naruto, su voz sonó más suave y baja de lo normal. Seguramente no la hubieran escuchado de no ser por el extraño silencio que cayó sobre la mesa.

Como si la expectación y poca fé de sus amigos no fuera suficiente, Naruto ahora sentía sus mejillas colorearse un poco al recordar la presencia de su novia.

Tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta aunque la verdadera razón tenía mucho que ver con la vergüenza.

Y finalmente lo dijo.

—En inglés-ttebayo…

—...Tu creciste aprendiendo inglés Naruto, aún no entiendo por qué escogiste tomar esa clase. —Dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.

Era cierto, en algún momento de la época rebelde de su madre esta terminó tomando un avión a América. Conoció a un hombre simpático y volvió para darse cuenta que estaba embarazada. Por suerte Minato era… Minato, así que después de contactarse de nuevo con él no se necesitó mucho para convencerlo y casarse. A pesar de las raras circunstancias dignas de una película eran una familia muy feliz y estable.

Así es como Naruto —a diferencia de algunos— siempre ha sido naturalmente rubio, poseyendo un aire a su alrededor que lo hacía ver como un extranjero sin realmente serlo. Tal vez por eso normalmente se encuentra siendo el objeto de atención del sexo femenino en su ciudad natal. Desgraciadamente ese efecto bajaba considerablemente en la universidad, donde actualmente existían verdaderos extranjeros. Un ejemplo muy claro es Ino.

Es por eso que muchas veces se preguntaba ¿Qué veía Hinata en él? Claramente tenía muchos otros pretendientes pero lo terminó escogiendolo a él. Quién sólo se había acercado a ella el primer día para preguntarle si sabía como llegar a la clase de matemáticas de las ocho, había sido una gran coincidencia el que compartieran esa misma clase.

—Necesitaba los créditos extra-ttebayo. —Respondió a la clara pregunta de Sakura sobre su clase de inglés—. ¡Pero esto no se trata de mis notas! Eliminaré esta parte del video dattebayo.

—Eso es sucio Naruto, tus seguidores merecen saberlo. —Se quejó Ino con un puchero pero eventualmente dejó el tema pasar para cuando cada uno comenzó a contar sus respectivos planes para el corto feriado. Naruto terminó cortando el video en este punto.

Al comienzo del semestre se había sentido muy nervioso, pero no se encontraba solo, tenía a Kiba y a Sakura.

Kiba se había decidido por seguir el negocio familiar y ser veterinario, mientras Sakura llevaba un par de años con la idea de ser doctora gracias a una convención de cuerpos humanos que a Naruto le causó pesadillas. Fue en una clase de química en la que Sakura conoció a Shino, un chico algo callado pero muy inteligente que sigue Biotecnología. Kiba y él no tardaron en hacerse amigos, aunque al parecer una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora son más que solo simples amigos.

Por otro lado estaba el grupo de Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru. Chouji es el mejor amigo de la infancia de Shikamaru, mientras que Ino conoció a Shikamaru gracias a uno de los viajes de negocios de su padre. Los tres planearon entrar a la misma universidad y se unieron al grupo de Naruto cuando Ino chocó con Sakura por casualidad en uno de los pasillos de la universidad. Las dos no se llevaron bien al principio, cosa no muy extraña cuando Ino hizo que Sakura dejara caer por error su proyecto para la clase de química. La rubia se disculpó y invitó a la pelirrosa un café como ofrenda de paz. Desde ese entonces han sido un par inseparable.

Había sido un día pesado pero emocionante a la vez. Pesado por la entrega de las notas finales, y emocionante por el comienzo de las vacaciones pero el tiempo pasó volando. Y al caer la noche las cosas no hicieron más que calentarse, a pesar que el clima nevado en el exterior demostraba todo lo contrario. Ese pensamiento hizo que Naruto ampliará aún más su sonrisa cuando el grupo dejó atrás la tranquilidad de la cafetería a favor de uno de los clubs nocturnos más concurridos de la zona.

Normalmente entrar sería difícil con tanta gente pero ese día el lugar no se encontraba tan lleno como siempre. La gran mayoría de estudiantes preferían irse con sus familias al apenas escuchar sus notas, como el ausente de Chouji. Quien había mencionado algo sobre no querer perderse la cena de esa noche.

Tembló ligeramente, sus mejillas coloreandose aún más debido al frío y el alcohol recientemente ingerido. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo en la pista de baile y tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño. Desgraciadamente no venía muy seguido como para conocer el lugar, sumado a eso el efecto de las bebidas hizo que ahora se encontrará en un callejón detrás del establecimiento.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta por la que salió pero esta no cedió en sus intentos. Seguramente era del tipo de puertas que solo se abren desde adentro, y el pensamiento no hizo que se sintiera mejor porque, ¿Cómo se supone que regresaría? Había dejado su abrigo y guantes adentro.

—Oye, ¿Tienes un encendedor?

Escuchar la voz de alguien más lo sobresaltó, sinceramente esperaba ser el único ahí. A pesar de ser un callejón algo oscuro y solitario —una voz muy en el fondo de su mente comentó algo sobre "el lugar perfecto para un asesinato"— no parecía ser muy diferente a una zona de fumadores gracias a las colillas que se podían ver en el suelo.

—Ah, sí claro.

Le tomó un par de segundos recordar dónde lo había puesto —no era suyo, tan solo se lo había confiscado en secreto a Sakura— y cuando lo encontró en el bolsillo de sus jeans no demoró en pasárselo al extraño.

Olvidándose de su problema con la puerta se centró en la apariencia del hombre que, bueno, ahora que lo veía mejor con la luz del encendedor era muy joven, tal vez de su misma edad. Con cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, parecía ser todo lo contrario a su persona con esa ropa oscura y el piercing en la comisura de los labios.

Kushina siempre le decía que no debería hablar con extraños y si estos lo molestaban no estaba mal repartir algunos cuantos golpes —madre violenta y algo sobreprotectora—, Sakura no era tan estricta pero definitivamente no aprobaría el que hablara con un desconocido en medio de un callejón oscuro y sin ningún testigo en los alrededores.

¿Pero Naruto hacía caso a lo que le decían?

Era fácil saber la respuesta.

—¿Sabes como puedo entrar-ttebayo? —Preguntó haciendo un leve gesto hacia la puerta, tropezando un poco con sus palabras. Pero aún se encontraba consciente de lo que hacía así que claramente no estaba borracho, nótese el sarcasmo.

Le pareció ver que el desconocido rodó sus ojos en un gesto de aburrimiento pero descartó la idea como un efecto de la luz.

¿A que luz se refiere? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—No se puede abrir desde aquí, debes de dar la vuelta e ir por la entrada principal.

—Pero esta lejos, y hace frío-ttebayo… —Se quejó haciendo un puchero y abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Solo porque tienes un abrigo y no terminaras muerto de frío como una paleta helada no significa que debes de comportarte como un bastardo-ttebayo.

—…

—…

—…

—...No me ignores-ttebayo.

Normalmente no tenía dificultad haciendo amigos. Naruto era del tipo de personas que te transmitían confianza y te alentaban a verle el lado positivo de la vida. Sakura lo sabía, después de pasar por encima de la molestia que le causaba la bola de energía naranja encontró en él un buen amigo. Kiba también, el rubio lo aceptaba tal y como era, no sintiéndose intimidado por su homosexualidad.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga idiota? ¿Que tengamos sexo para entrar en calor? —El sarcasmo era muy palpable en las palabras del desconocido.

Tal vez fue el que estuviera acostumbrado a las bromas con ligeras insinuaciones homo de Kiba, el que se encontrara borracho o simplemente su hábito de llevarle la contraria a las personas. Sea cual fuere la razón nada cambiaba el hecho que, de un momento a otro, Naruto acorralara al pelinegro entre su cuerpo y la pared fría del callejón. Los ojos onix enormemente abiertos y devolviéndole una mirada llena de sorpresa.

Fijándose en la pálida oreja del extraño acercó un poco más su rostro para susurrar.

—Sería divertido ¿no?

Si Sakura estuviera aquí seguramente lo jalaría de la oreja para alejarlo, luego se disculparía por las acciones del idiota de su amigo antes de darle una paliza y enumerar las razones de porqué no debería acosar sexualmente a desconocidos —aunque este desconocido haya sido el primero en insinuar la situación.

Pero se encontraban solos, y le llenó de satisfacción sentir el leve temblor del cuerpo ajeno, como si hubiera ganado algo sin saber exactamente el qué.

Fue entonces que un viento frío arrasó el lugar.

— ¡Achu!

Y así los papeles se invirtieron. Ahora el que se encontraba temblando era Naruto, quien terminó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del pelinegro. Agarrándose del abrigo ajeno con ambas manos en un terrible intento para protegerse del frío. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el callejón, pero ninguno se movió de su sitio.

—Hiciste que soltara mi cigarrillo. —Fue lo primero que comentó su víctima y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa, tanto por la rareza de lo que acaba de pasar y por haber pensado en el pobre chico como su víctima. Víctima de su borrachera definitivamente, si es que acaso eso tenía sentido. Pero ya comenzaba a sentir como lentamente el efecto del alcohol pasaba y un ligero dolor de cabeza se instalaba en su lugar. Tampoco había bebido tanto esa noche.

—Te compraré una cajetilla nueva-ttebayo.

—Era un cigarrillo Treasurer.

—¿Un qué?

—Treasurer, me costaron cien dolares.

—¿Quién paga cien dólares por una caja de cigarros-ttebayo?

—Alguien con gusto.

De nuevo pasó el viento, más helado que el anterior y Naruto tan solo pudo tratar de reducir aún más la ya inexistente distancia entre ambos.

—De todas maneras te compraré uno-ttebayo. —No la caja completa, tal vez pueda encontrar algún lugar en el que vendan por unidades. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para disculparse por lo que acaba de pasar.

El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose los sobresaltó, y Naruto pronto se encontró siendo separado de su calefactor personal para gran decepción suya. El pelinegro lo había tomado de los hombros para obligarlo a alejarse.

—¿Naruto-kun?

El llamado hizo que se volteara en dirección hacia la puerta para encontrar a una joven de ojos perla, quien llevaba consigo su abrigo, menos mal.

—Hinata-chan. —En un par de pasos llegó a su lado y recogió el abrigo con gran alivio—. Por un momento pensé que se habían olvidado de mi, eres un ángel-ttebayo. —Dijo mientras se cubría los más rápido que podía, y cuando terminó le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la ya muy sonrojada chica, quien tan solo sonrió.

—Kiba bebió mucho y ahora no puede levantarse. Shino y Shikamaru intentaron levantarlo juntos pero aún necesitan ayuda de alguien más. —Comenzó a explicar en un tono de voz bajo y suave, tropezando de vez en cuando en sus palabras—. Shino fue a buscarte en el baño pero no estabas. Nos dividimos y encontré esta puerta, pensé que tal vez saliste sin querer así que regrese por tu abrigo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la noche terminó? Pero si estuve casi todo el rato aquí-ttebayo. —Expresó con un puchero.

—En realidad solo fueron veinte minutos, Naruto-kun. —Corrigió la Hyuuga con una sonrisa divertida antes de temblar de frío—. ¿Entramos?

—Si, entra. Solo dame unos minutos. —Dijo el rubio para comenzar a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Hinata asintió y entró procurando dejar la puerta abierta. Por su lado, cuando Naruto por fin pudo encontrar su teléfono celular, volteó en busca del pelinegro.

—Oye ¿no quisieras salir en…?

Solo para darse cuenta que este había desaparecido sin emitir sonido alguno, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

—O tal vez no… Que bastardo. —Comentó ante la falta de despedida. Solo pudo encogerse de hombros y guardar de nuevo su movíl. Quería pedirle que hablara un poco para agregarlo más tarde en el video—. Él se lo pierde dattebayo.

Y sin más entró de nuevo a la fiesta.

Al día siguiente grabó un una pequeña explicación sobre lo qué pasó esa noche pero no pudo captar en video para sus seguidores. Principalmente el cómo Kiba terminó vomitandole encima cuando él, Shino y Shikamaru tuvieron que prácticamente cargarlo hasta el departamento que ambos compartían cerca del campus.

Pensó en comentar algo sobre el chico del callejón, pero Sakura suele ver todos y cada uno de sus videos así que prefirió no tomar el riesgo de que le jalaran de las orejas y por primera vez en su vida decidió ser discreto sobre el tema. En vez de eso le hizo caso a Ino y no corto la parte en la que hablaban de sus calificaciones, realmente no había nada de malo en que sus seguidores supieran lo serio que se tomaba subir videos.

Por cada persona que en la caja de comentarios decía algo contraproducente había otras diez personas más que lo alentaban y daban algunos consejos de cómo podría concentrarse y organizar de mejor manera su tiempo, agradeciendo la dedicación que le ponía a los videos pero mostrándose preocupados por sus estudios. La vida era buena.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Debía ponerle una lógica a el que compartieran un departamento así que comencé relatándolo desde que se conocieron. Esto es todo lo que he escrito desde diciembre porque me mude y estoy en clases... bueno, también escribí como unas cinco ideas sueltas. Y sí, dije que lo pondría en rated M porque pensaba hacerlo algo picante, pero eso ha de venir de aquí en... mi inspiración sabe cuántos caps.

Con esto me auto-descalifico del reto, y no me arrepiento :).


	2. Classes and other confessions

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Naruto nunca ha sentido incomodidad hacia la homosexualidad de Sasuke, es más, su "amistad" no se dio de una manera normal. Pero las cosas dan un giro inesperado cuando comparten un departamento juntos y sus seguidores en youtube comienzan a shippear algo llamado "NaruSasu".

 **Advertencias:** AU, Yaoi.

* * *

 **Delayed response**

* * *

 **-The dense blond haired dobe.**

 _Classes and… other confessions._

Ubicó lo cámara lo mejor que pudo antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a esta. Eran las ocho de la mañana de un viernes, apenas se ha cumplido una semana de este nuevo semestre y las ojeras ya comenzaban a notarse bajo sus ojos azules.

En parte era culpa suya, no debería aplazar sus tareas y dedicarse a jugar toda la tarde pero era imposible no hacerlo porque ¿quién en su sano juicio resuelve problemas de cálculo porque quiere?

Bueno, existen dos tipos de personas.

Abrió su boca para hablar pero en ese instante se escuchó a alguien bostezar y de repente Kiba salió en la toma, paseándose frente a Naruto en boxers.

—¡Kiba! ¡Ya iba a comenzar-ttebayo!

El mencionado detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia la cámara, fijándose en la luz roja que se encontraba titilando.

—Oh, estás grabando. —Se dejó caer en el sofá y con una gran sonrisa pasó un brazo por los hombros de Naruto para acercarlo hacia sí. Ignorando la mirada molesta que le enviaban los ojos azules—. ¡Hola seguidores de este perdedor! —Con su mano libre comenzó a desordenar la cabellera rubia con "cariño" mientras Naruto se retorcía en el agarre expresando su dolor.

—¡Eso duele Kiba!

—No seas marica.

—¡Pero si el gay aquí eres tú!

—Pero no me comporto como una niña, es diferente.

Era cierto, se conocían desde la secundaria y a primera vista no era evidente el que Kiba fuera gay. No hasta que veías con atención cómo se comportaba con sus compañeros, muchos de estos sintiéndose incómodos, otros —como Naruto— no le prestaban mucha importancia. Aunque claramente no todo el mundo es tan despreocupado como el rubio.

Kiba había tenido en claro desde un inicio sus preferencias, y puede que hubiera un tiempo en el que se encontrara encaprichado con Naruto pero no demoró en ver que se trataba de un caso perdido —tanto porque el mencionado fuera hetero como por la idiotez que este poseía. No lo tomen a mal, Naruto es una gran persona pero simplemente no era su tipo, y eso es algo que le dejó en claro al rubio antes de acordar compartir un departamento en Tokio.

—¡Se lo diré a Shino-ttebayo!

Naruto no sabía si Shino era celoso, el tipo casi ni hablaba —o tal vez era como Hinata y nadie lo escuchaba. Aún no terminaba de entender como Kiba y él se comunicaban, pero mencionarlo siempre era su as bajo la manga.

Kiba lo soltó.

—Eso no es jugar limpio, Naruto. —Recrimino de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos al recordar que ahora tenía novio y un acuerdo de exclusividad ante todo. Pero era difícil no molestar a Naruto, se había vuelto una costumbre.

—Ni que tus pantaloncillos estuvieran limpios-ttebayo…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —No seria un gay florido pero si cuidaba su apariencia.

—¡Que tus boxers están sucios de lo tanto que piensas en Shino, dattebayo!

—¡Y los tuyos por Hinata, no te hagas el santo!

—¡Hey! ¡A Hinata-chan la respeto-ttebayo!

Kiba estuvo a punto de replicar con otro comentario cuando registró lo que su compañero acababa de decir. Su enojo desapareció solo para ser reemplazado por sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Acaso ustedes no…?

—¿Qué? —Naruto estaba realmente confundido por el repentino cambio, ¿había dicho algo malo?

El estudiante de medicina veterinaria sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiera acabado de escuchar algo muy gracioso que solamente él podía comprender. Una sonrisa muy tétrica si le preguntaban al rubio.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Kiba soltó un par de carcajadas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿ocho meses?

—Siete o ocho meses, sí. ¿Qué es gracioso-ttebayo?

Kiba vio que su amigo en verdad no captaba la gracia y volvió a reírse de lo lindo, abrazando su estómago del dolor. Y cuando finalmente pudo calmarse se limpio un par de lágrimas antes de tan solo sonreír divertido ante el puchero que portaba Naruto. Kiba sabía que el rubio no tenía ni un pelo de virginidad sobre él, no sólo porque pasar mucho tiempo con el viejo pervertido que tenía de padrino le había llegado a dañar la mente, sino también porque llegó a confiarle una que otra de sus experiencias en la secundaria. Naruto era muy popular en Konoha, ni se diga de los cincuenta mil y algo más de suscriptores en su canal de youtube. El idiota tenía talento en ser idiota, y por alguna razón eso le gustaba mucho a sus seguidores.

Negó con la cabeza, tanto por la abstinencia de su amigo que por la mentira que vivían las personas que veían esos videos. Claro, Naruto hablaba con honestidad y casi no cortaba nada de las grabaciones al momento de editar —en donde no tenía mucha práctica y de milagro no quedaban TAN mal, tal vez también ayudaba a su popularidad el que agregara subtítulos en inglés—, pero esas personas no sabían de lo exasperante que era escuchar a diario "dattebayo's", preguntas estupidas y… bueno, escuchar a Naruto quejarse del papel higiénico en general.

Volvió a pensar de nuevo en la abstinencia y resoplo burlonamente una vez más. Ahora tenía material para molestarlo pero por el momento tenía curiosidad de saber porque Naruto estaba grabando un vlog en vez de sus comunes gameplays.

—¿De que querias hablar de todas formas? —Preguntó indicando con un una mano a la cámara.

—¿De que te reías-ttebayo? —Volvió a insistir Naruto. Había aprendido con los años lo peligroso que era para su dignidad el que Kiba supiera de algo que él no.

—Nada importante. —Tan solo un pequeño pedazo de información que le encantará a Ino saber. Esa mujer sí que sabe hacer volar los chismes—. Si te lo digo te tocará editar más. —Era cierto, les estaba haciendo a los dos un favor.

—No importa, de todas formas iba a borrar esto y comenzar uno nuevo, dattebayo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de mala esta toma?

—¡Estás en ropa interior-ttebayo!

Kiba, miró su cuerpo para comprobar que sí, solo tenía un par de pantaloncillos rojos puestos, y que no, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto que los fans de Naruto admiraran su musculoso pecho. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? Dales un poco de fanservice por dios. —Respondió, pero aun así estiró un brazo para alcanzar una de las tantas camisetas y bermudas que estaban desperdigadas en el suelo. No eran realmente ordenados pero ¿qué se podía esperar de un par de chicos universitarios?—. ¿Qué es lo que suelen decir esas chicas en tu twitter? —Inquirió antes de ponerse la camiseta negra y levantarse para subir hasta sus caderas una bermuda azul. Cuando terminó se dejó caer de nuevo al lado de Naruto para luego imitar con su mejor voz 'femenina'—. "¡Kiba esta para comerselo! ¡Lastima que batee para el otro equipo!"

—¡Hey! ¡Hablan de mi, no de ti-ttebayo!

—¿Qué? ¿Sobre ser del otro equipo?

—¡Sí!...—Solo luego de que Kiba estallará de nuevo en carcajadas Naruto se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró en corregirlo—. ¡NO! ¡Hablo de que es mi twitter-ttebayo! ¡No deberían hablar de ti! —Sí, no deberían pero el rubio había visto varias respuestas a sus tweets preguntando sobre si Kiba saldría en el siguiente video, que si Kiba y Naruto tenían novias, o sí Naruto y Kiba estaban secretamente juntos en una relación. No era difícil corregir los errores y dejarles en claro que no, Naruto y Kiba no estaban juntos y que si, tanto Kiba como Naruto tenían novia, solo que en el caso de Kiba en vez de tratarse de una chica era un chico. A veces ni era necesario responder puesto que los fans más antiguos lo hacían.

Kiba se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—¿Y? Yo no tengo twitter, deben hablar de mi en alguna parte.

—¡Create uno-ttebayo!

—Pérdida de tiempo. —Respondió un tanto aburrido y quitándole importancia—. No me dijiste de que se trata el video.

Naruto puso de nuevo su atención en la luz titilante y suspiro. Y pensando que a este paso no haría nada dejó el tema del twitter descansar por la paz. Ya hasta se había olvidado de cómo habían llegado a hablar de eso.

—Hoy hablaré de las clases-ttebayo. —Dijo esta vez mirando a la cámara.

—¿Qué tienen las clases? Pasas la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo en clase.

—¡No es mi culpa de que sean aburridas, dattebayo! —Exclamó en su defensa antes de recobrar de nuevo la compostura y continuar hablando—. Pero como decía, no entiendo porque nos dan estas cosas. Quiero decir, ¿introducción a la economía? ¡¿por qué tuve que tomar esa clase-ttebayo?!

—Si no mal recuerdo TÚ escogiste tomar esa clase idiota.

—¡Porque es una materia que debo pasar! ¡En algún momento debía tomarla-ttebayo!

—¡¿Entonces por qué te quejas?! —¿Ven? ¿Ahora entienden porque Kiba está harto de Naruto y sus preguntas estupidas?

—¡Porque el bastardo tenía que tomar justo esa misma clase este semestre, dattebayo!

Kiba estuvo a punto de saltar con un comentario entre las líneas de: "¡¿Y eso que me importa?! ¡Si estas así por la abstinencia pideselo de una vez a Hinata y no me metas en esto!" hasta que recayó en lo raro e inusual que resultaba ser esa queja. Normalmente Naruto no rehuía de las personas, se podría decir que hasta en ocasiones se daba lo contrario.

—¿De quién hablas?

—¡Del bastardo! ¡¿De quién más-ttebayo?!

—¡¿Y quién demonios es el bastardo?!

El rubio detuvo sus quejas y se puso a pensar seriamente en la pregunta.

Porque ciertamente, ¿quién era el bastardo? Naruto no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su nombre, tan solo sabía que era un bastardo y el tipo al que…

—Nadie importante-ttebayo. —Respondió finalmente luego de una larga pausa, de forma rápida y nerviosa. No quería delatar lo que había estado escondiendo desde diciembre. Había sido una muy mala idea hablar de este tema—. De todas formas ¡no entiendo cálculo! ¡¿para que le sirve a un abogado el cálculo?!

Kiba decidió no decirle a Naruto que en realidad debió tomar matemáticas general y no cálculo. Aún tenían un mes para cambiarse de clase y hacer el horario definitivo así que no había apuro en decírselo. En vez de eso volvió al tema de antes con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es el bastardo? ¿Dices que está en nuestra clase de economía? —Habían decidido tomar un par de clases juntos, puesto que apenas iban al segundo semestre y aún no se acostumbraban a entrar en un salón y encontrarse con rostros desconocidos. Pero Kiba no podía recordar algo inusual de esa clase a decir verdad.

Haciendo recuento de su horario cayó en cuenta que no se presentó a la primera clase del lunes por ser a las siete de la mañana —prefería dormir, muchas gracias—, mientras que durante la clase del miércoles Naruto había parecido estar algo enojado por algo…

—¡Dije que no es nadie-ttebayo!

Sí, no era nadie. No tenía un nombre y seguiría sin tenerlo porque simplemente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber de ese bastardo.

Pero Kiba no pensaba en ello de esa manera.

—¿El calvo? ¿El que iba en silla de ruedas? —Comenzó a nombrar cada una de las personas que había visto por las características que más los destacaban porque, vamos, primera semana de clase, ni idea quien era quien.

—¡Nadie, Kiba!

—¿El viejo? ¿El que iba disfrazado de tortuga ninja? —No pregunten, Kiba no tenía idea de porque alguien iría a la universidad vestido de esa manera.

—¡No es una adivinanza-ttebayo!

—Entonces dime quién es, ¿El de los piercings?

La última pregunta hizo que Naruto se detuviera. Recordaba con perfección al pelinegro del callejón. Piel pálida que contrastaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas a causa del frío, los delicados dedos alrededor del encendedor, esos penetrantes ojos negros que reflejaban la luz del fuego y aquel piercing que abrazaba su labio inferior. Aquella noche bajo la influencia de la bebida no le había prestado mucha atención a esos detalles, su mente tan solo rellenaba esos espacios en blanco con lo que había vuelto a ver del chico los últimos días.

—¡Aja! ¡Entonces si es el rubio de los piercings!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —No era rubio, Kiba al parecer pensaba en otra persona pero Naruto se abstuvo de corregirlo en voz alta. Suspiro antes de continuar—. No importa quien es, solo me molesta que ahora le debo un cigarrillo-ttebayo. —Admitió con desgano parte del porqué de su miseria.

—...¿Un cigarrillo? —Kiba no sabía si reír o golpear a Naruto porqué ¿todo este drama por un puto cigarrillo? Y a todo esto...—. ¿Desde cuando fumas, Naruto?

—Un cigarrillo de cien dólares, Kiba… ¡Y yo no fumo-ttebayo! —Sabía que fumar no era bueno para la salud, o al menos eso es lo que siempre suelen decir sus padres. Nunca le había interesado integrarse en esa actividad y tampoco ver a sus amigos fomentandola. Justamente por esa razón confiscó el encendedor de Sakura, claro que al día siguiente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por no dejarla fumar con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Cien dolares?! —Bueno, ahora Kiba podía entender porque Naruto lo llamaba bastardo. Debía tratarse de un niño rico—. ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste con el cigarro si no te lo fumaste?!

—¡No hice nada con el cigarrillo! ¡Solo se cayó en la nieve-ttebayo! —Y tal vez lo piso, pero realmente no se fijó en lo que pasó con él.

—¡¿Y tú que tienes que ver con eso?! ¡¿Por qué debes de pagarle?!

—¡Eso es porque lo acosé sexualmente-ttebayo! ¡Se cayó por eso y ahora debo de comprarle otro nuevo o no sé qué quiere de mí el muy bastardo, dattebayo!

El lugar quedó en silencio, tanto porque Kiba no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar cómo porqué Naruto se había dado cuenta de su error y ahora no podía dejar de mirar avergonzado el suelo.

Ahí está, eso era todo. Ahora Kiba nunca se callaría y para escapar Naruto tendría que comprar un pasaje a méxico para luego cambiarse el nombre a Juan Manuelito Sanchez de las Mercedes.

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, lo único que Kiba atinó a decir fue...

—…¿Qué?

—Puede que… tal vez… ¿lo haya acosado sexualmente por accidente?

—¿Accidente?

—¡Estaba borracho-ttebayo!

—Sabes que te puede demandar por eso ¿verdad?

—¡Estoy estudiando jurisprudencia, claro que lo sé-ttebayo!

Kiba volvió a explotar en risas y Naruto lo miro de mala gana. No era divertido, pudo haber terminado en la cárcel con cargos penales a la corta edad de diecinueve años.

El resto del video… bueno, no hubo mucho más que añadir. Kiba siguió riendo y Naruto se despidió de sus seguidores como ya venía siendo costumbre. Después de todo el Uzumaki había comenzado a grabar con la clara de intención de desquitar un poco el mal humor que había acumulado desde su primera clase del lunes. Pensaba omitir muchas cosas pero al final Kiba logró sacarle la información.

Antes de subirlo a su canal corto la parte en la que hablaban de su relación con Hinata, aun preguntándose que había sido tan gracioso. Le había tomado más trabajo editarlo todo de tal manera que aún se encontraran en el video las tomas de Kiba desnudo —omitiendo también la parte en la que hablaban sobre twitter—, todo con tal de desquitarse un poco con el amante de los perros.

Pensó en borrar toda la evidencia, eliminarla y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero Kiba sabía. Y si Kiba lo sabía Sakura también se enteraría, luego Ino y muy probablemente toda la universidad así que con el daño ya hecho ¿qué mal hacía apresurar un poco las cosas y dejar que sus suscriptores se enteraran —y rieran— de su miseria?

*.*.*

 **NarutoRamen**

 _Suscriptores: 52.403_

Publicado hace 6 horas

 _Comentarios 136_

Mejores comentarios:

 **Flor de cerezo** — _hace 3 horas._

¡NARUTOO! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora pedazo de idiota?!

 _Ver las 213 respuestas._ 293 likes.

— NarutoRamen: ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!

— NarutoRamen: ¿Sakura-chan?... por favor, no me digas que estás viniendo para golpearme

 **KerberusJ** — _hace 4 horas._

Naruto, has acosado a alguien y puede que posiblemente te demanden y debas salir del país. Por eso debes de saber que Trivago te ayuda a comparar los precios de más de 700000 hoteles, en más de 175 páginas web. En vez de perder tiempo y dinero. Trivago te lo hace más fácil para que encuentres tu hotel ideal, al mejor precio.

 _Ver las 103 respuestas._ 199 likes.

— NarutoRamen: JAJAJAJA Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando Sakura vea esto y tenga que irme del país...

— XianLong: ¡Salúdame Naruto!

 **Blogue32** — _hace 5 horas._

¡Minuto 5:34! "Puede que… tal vez… ¿lo haya acosado sexualmente por accidente?"

Este definitivamente será mi meme favorito desde ahora.

 _Ver las 10 respuestas._ 188 likes.

— PinkBunny: ¡Te olvidas de la cara de Kiba en el minuto 3:53 cuando Naru le dice que el cigarro cuesta cien dólares!

— Blogue32: "¡¿Cien dolares?!" jajaja tienes razón, casi se le salen los ojos.

 **BlackSand** — _hace 6 horas._

Otro gran vídeo. Pero me encuentro preocupado. ¿En verdad fue por accidente?

 _Ver las 12 respuestas._ 54 likes.

— MisteriosSinRespuesta: Si Naruto fuera mi acosador yo me dejaría hacer…

— KankuroInTheMiddle: Gaara, no des vueltas y ya declarate de una vez maldita sea.

*.*.*

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

En verdad no pensaba agregar lo de los comentarios pero… ¿por qué no? Creo que debo de cambiar el género "friendship" por "comedy"...nah.

Bueno, como verán este cap es otro vídeo pero el siguiente será desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y va a tratar lo que no se ve aquí: las clases. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que esto va muy lento, por esta misma razón no pude ser capaz de hacerlo todo en un solo One-shot, se me habrían escapado detalles como estos así que sí, sigo sin arrepentirme de haberme salido del reto.

Importante: Estoy pensando hacer un capítulo de preguntas y respuestas de twitter (retos incluidos), así que vayan pensando que quieren preguntar (y/o retar) y pónganlo en sus reviews. Lo digo desde ahora para tratar de conseguir la mayor participación posible de su parte, así que ¡pregúntenle a Naruto! O pidan lo que quieran. Hagan como si fuera twitter y hasta describan una imagen que les gustaría que él viera. Cualquier pregunta sobre esta actividad también pueden hacérmela por los reviews y yo contestaré en el siguiente cap.

Ah me estaba olvidando de responder sus reviews dkjak.

 **Alien Billy :** En cierta forma sí, me he inspirado en el Rubius y el rubelangel en general xD. Pero será muy diferente, estamos hablando de Naruto y Sasuke, difícilmente se llevaran bien. Sobre Sasuke como youtuber... tendrás que esperar al siguiente cap. Y aww, gracias, que lindo de tu parte. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice en un review que me sigue :'3. Lo del adorno se me ocurrió en ese momento porque quería que Sasuke se viera algo darks sin llegar del todo al estereotipo de emo.

 **GaaraUzumakixx :** Bueno, mis razones están en el tiempo que me falto para escribir todo, en que llevaba meses pensando hacer un long-fic NaruSasuNaru como youtubers, y pues en general que deje volar mi imaginación y la historia se hizo más grande de lo que pensé x'D ¿Pidió un capítulo para llevar? aquí tiene su orden, que tenga un feliz día x3.

 **Rin SN :** He visto fics en otros fandoms que ponen a los personajes como youtubers, busque fics así de Naruto y no los encontré así que me di a la tarea de hacer un universo youtuber-yaoi en versión Naruto *heart*. Aquí esta la continuación ;) ahora te tocará esperar a la siguiente xD.

*.*.*

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima. —K.


End file.
